I want him as my Boyfriend
by jacky-LH
Summary: "Teddy will be my boyfriend" the exclamation of Lily Potter disconcert to all members of the family "I decided it"


**Summary: **Teddy will be my boyfriend" the exclamation of Lily Potter disconcert to all members of the family "I decided it"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

**Teddy**

The Christmas Eve in the Weasley's house is the favorite time of all children of the family. The food of Grandma Molly, hundreds of gifts, tales of Uncle Harry, and the eccentricities of grandpa Arthur, gives to the winter the crown, as the perfect season. That´s perfectly known it by Teddy Lupin, who every time he came from Hogwarts, was for pass the holidays with his godfather and the rest of the family.

Those situations always managed to alter his nerves, even though he is considered as other member of the family, he couldn´t stop feeling sometimes misplace among so many people. Hermione used to tell him that he was like his father in that aspect, but the true was that the coarseness inherited by his mother was the true reason that he behaved so introverted. He horrified the idea of messed up or be in the spotlight. At his sixteen years old Teddy still's been the same child with blue hair that alters with his mood.

In the background was awarded that his anguish was due not only to the fact to pass the Christmas holidays away from the home of his grandma Andromeda. No, he was in that state for a simply reason. The truly concern of the teenage boy, was the fact of pass the holiday with _Her._

The door of his room opened achieving to give a scare. He paled when realized who it was. Ginny Potter was in his door with folded arms with a disapproving look. Pointing him the clock of the wall with her look.

"Ted, is time to go, it's getting late" She started "You´re ready?"

"Yes, aunt Ginny..." He answered it, ashamed. His hair, colored with a red crimson, his shaking hands caught a little package from the bed, the place he was sitting a few seconds ago.

"Well, go downstairs, Harry is preparing the floo network" ordered with a serious but warm tone.

Still with red hair, he obeyed, downstairs he found the same scene of always: James and Albus showing their love through a verbal fight, Lily singing very loud while she´s dancing across the living room and his godfather looking for the floo powder, coming soon the characteristic shout of...

"James Sirius! Albus Severus!" the shout of the head of family, Teddy´s hair became blond, as sign of how many he was enjoying the scare face that the boys had "You´re always fighting!" "You´re not kids anymore"

"Honey, they have less of ten years" Harry said, finding the box with green ashes, and earning a dirty look of his lovely wife." Well, Teddy why you don´t go first?"

The alluded nodded, and take a handful of the box, then he disappear in the chimney in way to the burrow, the last he saw was the thoughtfully look of the Potter girl.

Molly received him only as a mother can, his hair returned red, that makes that some people laugh, all the family was there since Bill to Hugo, the only missing family were the Potters, he felt a little guilty, he was the reason that the Potters were late.

But he stops thinking, when he put his eyes in the blue eyes of a beautiful blond Victoire Weasley. The girl of fourteen years blushed to the ears, when his looks connected, they unconsciously smiled. Fleur race her eyebrows and gave a poke to Audrey who gave a poke to Angelina. The three women look in silence, how Teddy went to greet Victoire.

That´s why he was so concerned to pass his holidays in the burrow, because he will pass his time with Victoire, who represent a danger for his nerves. If Bill Weasley catch him looking his daughter... he will hang him to the whomping willow. He wants that anybody find out the true, because he was putting all his effort in trying to conquest her.

"Teddy will be my boyfriend" the exclamation of Lily Potter disconcert to all members of the family "I decided it"

Victoire frowned, and turned to see with strangeness to Teddy, who also had blush and white hair, no one of the two, realized when the Potters arrived.

"What are you talking about Lily?" Rose asked. Of eight years, freckled, red hair, and blue eyes, she was the example of a Weasley.

"You heard me, Rosie" answer it with calm the mini Ginny "Teddy will be my boyfriend in a future. I want to you know it, because I won´t let anyone of you, stay with him"

"But Teddy is our cousin..."intervened a confused Dominique. As blond and beautiful like her older sister.

"In fact he isn't" replied Roxanne of dark complexion, red hair and the same age as Rose "He is godson of Uncle Harry, so he isn't our real cousin"

Angelina had to pucker their lips to avoid laughing at the occurrence of his daughter. Molly, Lucy, Dominique, Rose, Roxanne and Lily have their eyes putting on the poor Teddy. The rest of the adults weren't very sure how to act and the boys were perplexed.

"Roxy is right" An exciting Lucy said, she saw to her twin and laugh "Ted isn't our cousin"

"That's mean..."

"I want Teddy as my boyfriend too!" Dominique cried

"No! I saw it first" this time was Lily who sees it very angry.

"But I'm older" answered it Dominique with superiority

"We were older than you" silent her the twins.

"Hey! That doesn't matter! I want him too!" Roxanne shouted equally annoyed that their girl cousins.

"They´re fighting for Ted?"Asked Fred to his dad, who shrug, without know what to say

"Dad, they start to scare me" Hugo joined himself to Ron with a pale face. The girls start to approach in dangerous form. The Mothers of the children were trying to calm them down.

"They were starting to punch each other!" James and Louis were amazed

"Why you don´t asking for Teddy, Rose?"Albus asked to his favorite cousin. The redhead turned eyes.

The Weasleys and the Potter still fighting, their moms were terrified as they tried in vain to calm them and separate them. Teddy and Victoire were watching all of this in silence. The hair of Teddy was changing of color as a rainbow while he was listening to the girls throwing phrases.

"Oh, for god sake shut up" bellowed Rose. Her voice was so loud and fearsome like the voice of her grandma Molly. "I'm sure that Teddy wouldn´t like be their boyfriend, so the best choice it´s me"

"Rose!" Again the screams starts, but now directed to the older child of Ron and Hermione Weasley

Arthur was sitting in his chair and sigh. Nobody knows how to end the situation. He was about to stand up and cheer order, but Teddy didn't give him a chance. The young man had hawking loudly immediately attracting the attention of the children.

"Well, girls... I´m very thankfully for your consideration" He began scratching his neck embarrassed "I´m sure that I wouldn´t find best girlfriends than you...

He paused. His eyes were diverted to Victoire. She was the only granddaughter of Molly and Arthur hadn't shown even the slightest sign of wanting fight for him. That had discouraged. He consoled himself repeating the Weasley was older and therefore should have a degree of maturity that prevented him from making a fool like their cousins

"But I´ve to tell you, that I'm in love with other girl" Ended. His hair was again turquoise. The blonde next to him smiled at the color of Teddy's hair, he knew that it was her favorite color.

The declaration cleared the smiles of all the women present. Girls narrowed eyes. It seemed that they had inherited her grandmother's killer look. Now none seemed friendly. Rose was encouraged to talk.

"Who is that girl?" she demanded to know by raising the chin.

"Rose Jean Weasley!" Hermione's scolding was immediate "That's a private matter for Teddy, you can't pretend..."

"I like Victoire"

Silence

The eyes of the blonde winged and her cheeks were heated. But everyone could get a clear view of how her blue eyes lighting up. Bill frowned and Fleur took her hand in his face had a smile of joy. Dominique was the first girl on guard down, followed by the twins, Rose and Roxanne. Lily seemed to be the only one who didn't accept the idea. Ginny patted his head, in a sign asking him to behave.

"I don´t want to do it in this way" Teddy admitted, posing his look in Victoire "I wanted to first be sure that Vic shared my feelings ... but ..."

"Well, then Teddy is from Victoire " Sentenced Rose turned to her cousins. Had cut the monologue no matter one bit. The blonde one glared at her "We must talk seriously about Lorcan and Lyssander"

"Lorcan and Lyssander?" Asked Dominique interested in the words of the redhead.

"They are not our cousins" Roxanne completed.

"I stay with Lorcan!" Lily exclaimed.

"Lorcan is older, he wouldn´t notice a baby like you"

Again the cries. Molly laughed and returned to the kitchen, knowing that nothing will stop to the girls the mothers gradually realized that Molly was right and all withdrew to the kitchen. Albus stared at Rose, which wasn't involved in the discussion that she had begun. He looked thoughtful.

"Hey, Ted" The redhead called before the mini Potter could ask was happening. The brown eyes turned to her, resigned to being unable to finalize the things with Victoire as it should "Do you have a cousin, right?"

"Well ... yes, he is like a cousin ... but ..." Answered puzzled to see how Rose smile and disappeared upstairs.

"Ted" Victoire entwined his fingers with him, making him blush "I like you too". She confessed. His hair turned red.  
"I ... I came today with the aim to give you this"He pulled a small package from his pocket and handed it "This is a detail. Merry Christmas, Vic"

Inside was a silver bracelet with a broom as a pendant. The blonde smiled at him. The discussion continued and seemed to subside, but neither made it important. Teddy squeezed hard Victoire's hand, he moved a little, not daring to invade the personal space much of the girl. He could not forget that luck does not always company him, was still in front of a herd of men who could punch him if he spent smart.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me as we return to Hogwarts?" He asked. Perhaps it had been declared, but he still wanted to do the things right.

"I'd love it" Victoire wanted to add something else, but she had no chance.

"I want Scorpius Malfoy as my boyfriend!" The scream from the top floor caused that chaos broke out, for the third time that day at the Burrow. Although this time were the adults, led by Arthur and Ronald, who were engaged in an argument with Rose, the owner of those words.

* * *

**Traductor Note:** Well this is a translation of other history, the author gave me permission of a translation, she Fanny Lu, I have the link of the original history in my profile. **Jacky**


End file.
